


If You Just Gave In

by lucymonster



Series: Force Bonds Work in Mysterious Ways [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Kylo Ren Redemption, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Trick or Treat: Treat, redemption through vigorous group sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/pseuds/lucymonster
Summary: Rey's influence alone isn't enough to settle the conflict inside Kylo Ren.Finn tips the scales.





	If You Just Gave In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ambiguously](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/gifts).

> A standalone porny sequel to [Smoke Rises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259664).

‘Get on top of me,’ Rey says. It’s an order spoken in clear, ringing tones, and Kylo has no reason not to comply. He kneels up and makes room for her to stretch out on the bed. She parts her legs, inviting him in, but angles away when he positions his cock to push inside her. Her soft folds tickle and dampen the head and he’s too lost in want to think of anything else that’s going on outside this bedroom.

It’s just him. 

Rey.

Finn, settling in behind them both and kissing the back of Kylo’s neck.

Days and weeks and maybe lifetimes have passed since an accident in the Force brought the three of them together. Rey was delving too deep in arcane Jedi texts, searching for a way to douse the fiery bond that had smouldered between her and Kylo since Snoke first ignited it. Instead of succeeding, the ritual she performed added fuel to a fire that then spread to the nearest outside party: Finn, the ideologically despicable but strategically irrelevant defector with the warrior instinct of a newly hatched porgling and the Force sensitivity to match. For every possible reason, the accident was an absurdity. A cosmic joke.

It changed everything.

‘Finn,’ Rey says, with a breathy little catch that makes more than just Kylo’s cock throb. He has no idea what to make of the way his heart leaps every time he sees her in these moments of human openness – he’s sure it must be a symptom of having not one but two traitors inside his head, outnumbering him with their sentimental tendencies and leaving sticky fingerprints all over his once clean heart. ‘Are you ready yet?’

‘Almost.’ Slick with lube, Finn’s fingers slip between Kylo’s ass cheeks and tease his hole with gentle pressure that’s no less alarming for its new familiarity. He can’t help clenching. Finn tries to distract him with more peppered kisses, and nudges one slender finger inside.

‘Hurry up. Ben can take it – can’t you, Ben?’

He can. Rey knows he can, because in the days since the new bond overpowered the last of Kylo’s sanity and drove him on wild impulse to surrender to their custody, she has taken an almost sadistic pleasure in seeking out the limits of his endurance. He doesn’t know how much of it is her own instinct for revenge, and how much is reciprocal contagion through the Force (because if their tenderness has infected him, then surely his cruelty must have infected them). He has knelt on all fours while Finn, on Rey’s instruction, fucked him until his arms gave out and he collapsed face down in a shameful heap. He has gasped against the tightening of Rey’s grip on his throat as she rode him to her own completion and left him there, shaking and unsatisfied. He has yielded to everything they asked of him, his cock and his higher mind taking it in turns to reassure the rest of him that submission – temporary, strategic submission – is in his best interests.

But the cruelty never lasts for long. Tenderness always returns, like now, as Finn eases a second finger inside Kylo and works him towards the slick, ready point where he can take what’s coming without a hitch.

Rey tilts her hips, rubbing her cunt on Kylo’s cock and teasing him with a bliss that’s still just out of reach. He knows she enjoys the tease – they both do, her and Finn – and that’s why Kylo refuses to be grateful that their protracted attentions buy him hours of giddy non-thought during which the awareness of all he’s done and all he’s thrown away are faint shadows in the back of his mind. Two is company, but three’s a crowd that leaves no room for doubt. He doesn’t have to worry about what happens now that he’s walked away from the power he spent so many years of his life campaigning for. He only has to feel.

Feel Finn’s eagerness, his aching erection, the need to fuck balanced against the need to be sure he won’t cause any pain. Feel Rey’s impatience, and how good she feels when she circles her clit with the head of Kylo’s cock and then lines him up against her entrance without ever letting him push inside. She strokes herself, free hand toying with her breasts, and Finn nips the top of Kylo’s shoulder then soothes the sting with a swirling tongue. His fingers curl inside. Kylo feels his muscles relaxing into the keen, raw feeling of the intimate intrusion.

‘All three of us at once,’ says Rey, when Finn finally decides that he’s sufficiently prepared. The blunt head of his cock stretches Kylo’s hole open, and then in one slick movement Kylo is sinking into Rey as Finn thrusts forward and fills him to the hilt.

Caught between them, pulsing in front and aching behind, Kylo can hardly tell which pleasure belongs to who. All that matters is how good it feels and how their bodies, twined in the flesh and in the Force, know exactly how to move together.

Either of them on their own, he can take. But the combination is too much. Giving himself over to their strength in numbers, Kylo rocks between them until sweet, wracking release wipes out the very last of his free thought.


End file.
